The present disclosure relates to a vehicle pedal device.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-3086 describes a vehicle pedal device including a pad, a hinge, and a base. The pad is depressed by a driver. The hinge is a thin plate arranged on the lower end of the pad. The base, which is fixed to the vehicle body, supports the hinge. The pad is pivotal about the hinge in the front-rear direction of the vehicle. An arm is connected to a rear surface of the pad. The arm follows the pivoting of the pad and moves in the front-rear direction of the vehicle. A biasing member constantly urges the arm in the rear direction of the vehicle to press the arm against the pad toward the rear of the vehicle. When the driver depresses the pad, the pad pivots toward the front of the vehicle against the biasing force of the biasing member. This moves the arm toward the front of the vehicle. When the driver releases the pad, the biasing force of the biasing member pivots the arm and moves the pad toward the rear of the vehicle. This returns the pad and the arm to a predetermined initial position. A throttle valve of an internal combustion engine is mechanically connected to the arm. Movement of the arm varies the open degree of the throttle valve.
When the driver depresses the pad, load may be applied to the pad in the lateral direction of the vehicle in addition to the front-rear direction of the vehicle. When a large load is applied to the pad in the lateral direction of the vehicle, excessive stress may be applied to the hinge that supports the pad. This may deteriorate the durability of the hinge.